


daddy dearest

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dehumanization, Dissociation, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Objectification, Sexual Coercion, Slut Shaming, Subspace, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s funny. Shido thought that Akechi would spill all of his stupid little plans once he was drunk, but this was turning out to be a much better outcome. The man smiles again, grotesque and awful, and the boy in his grasp is none the wiser.[Shido congratulates Akechi on his first successful hit with a toast.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	daddy dearest

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy am i sorry for this one.
> 
> i do not support incest, rape, or anything portrayed in this fic in reality.

With shaking hands and an even shakier gaze, Akechi looks over the autopsy report that Shido had just slid over to him from across the desk. 

Isshiki Wakaba was dead. He could still feel the gun in his hands, the recoil as he pulled the trigger. The way the woman’s Shadow begged for her life, begged to see her daughter one last time- and the resigned look on the Shadow’s face once she realized that she wouldn’t ever be seeing her child again. The way that her last words, last thoughts were of her daughter. 

Akechi thinks- no, he  _ knows _ that he’ll never be able to forget any of that. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, but the images and sounds of her begging would just not leave his mind no matter how hard he tried. 

Still, something on the report still seemed amiss to him. It’d bother him if he didn’t ask. 

“Shido-San.” Akechi had to keep his voice from shaking. He wasn’t going to act like this, all pathetic and guilt-ridden. Not in front of Shido. “The cause of death is listed here as a suicide. Is there any reason why that is?” 

The man laughs, and it’s an awful, grating sound that only makes Akechi feel worse. He feels his stomach twist and curdle. 

“She had her mental shutdown right in front of traffic, coincidentally. Everyone thinks she threw herself in front of that car, even her daughter. Wrapped up any loose ends we could’ve had. It all worked out quite well for us.” Shido shows Akechi the smallest grin, and Akechi thinks that he’s going to be sick. 

What the hell did he just do to this woman’s child? Condemn her into thinking that her mother killed herself because of her? 

It’s just like him, what’s happened to this girl. Except this time, the girl will never learn that her mother didn’t die because of her. She’ll have to live with that guilt forever, just like Akechi does. But this child doesn’t deserve the guilt like Akechi does. He’d just cursed someone else with the same fate that destroyed him. 

One gunshot and he’s already caused so much damage. A piece of shit, just like his father. That’s what his mother would say. She said that a lot when she looked at Akechi’s face. She was always right about that, he’s realizing. She would be disgusted if she knew what he was doing now. 

Stop fucking thinking about her while he’s around _ ,  _ Goro frantically tells himself, and he pushes all thoughts of his mother from his mind. 

He’s probably been quiet for too long, and he doesn’t want to be anything other than confident right now. So he clears his throat, and plasters the best smile he can muster onto his face. “I’m glad to be of service, Shido-San. It truly is lucky that she died where she did.” Lucky for Shido and nobody else. 

“We couldn’t have gotten rid of the Isshiki bitch without you. You’re already proving yourself to be quite useful,” Shido says conversationally, seemingly unaware of what his words are doing to the boy sitting across from him.

A sick, nauseating, disgusting warmth lights up in Goro’s chest once he hears those words, praising him. His father, the man who threw him away, the man he despises more than anything else in the world,  _ praising him.  _ It feels so nice to finally hear acknowledgment after so long, but at the same time, hearing it makes him want to scream and slam his face into the expensive wooden desk until he’s unconscious. He doesn’t know what to feel. 

The conflict is going to tear him apart if he doesn’t adapt, he tells himself. So he’ll try, try to not feel like the worst person alive whenever his father tells him what a good job he did in killing a woman and orphaning her child. 

Akechi’s smile grows, and he thinks he’s starting to hate himself even more. “I’m glad I was able to be of service to you. I am still proving my worth, after all.” He presses his lips into a thin line next, hands fidgeting restlessly in his lap. “But, is there any particular reason you called me in here, other than to discuss her death? It would’ve been fine for you to dispel all of this to me over the phone.” 

The look that Shido gives him freezes his blood in his veins. There’s something in that look, something Akechi knows he should be afraid of. He says nothing, because Shido can never know that he is afraid. He can’t look like anything but a polite milquetoast yes man. 

“I want to congratulate you, Akechi. Your first hit and you’re already doing great work.” 

Another round of that sickeningly vile warmth was spreading through him. The coldness he felt from Shido’s gaze still doesn’t go away. Akechi has to remind himself that he hates this man, that this man ruined his life, that this man is the reason his mother is dead, this man is the reason he’s had to suffer so much. 

Shido grabs the bottle of whiskey on his desk- Akechi always thought that was just for decoration- along with two glasses. He pours Akechi a drink and slides the glass across the desk, taking the other one for himself. 

Akechi looks at his glass with confusion, as if he’s never seen a drop of alcohol in his life. “Shido-San, you know I’m too young to drink.” He thinks he might be shaking, again, and he doesn’t know why. He can’t do this. 

Shido laughs again. It somehow feels even grosser than before. Akechi bites back a shudder. 

“Come on,” The man urges, grinning like he’s telling Goro a sadistic joke. There is something dangerous in Shido’s eyes. “You’ve already killed somebody, and you draw the line at a glass of whiskey?” 

Guilt shoots straight through Akechi’s heart like a bullet, and he can almost feel the blood from the bullet wound trickling down his chest. He’s long since gone past the point of no return, hasn’t he. He’s taken a life, stained his hands with blood. Underage drinking is a fucking recreational activity in comparison to murder and assassination. 

Looking down at the brown liquid in the glass, he takes in a deep breath that unfortunately does nothing to calm him down. It’s just a bit of whiskey. What’s the worst that could happen, he gets a little tipsy? He’s not going to look like a coward in front of Shido. 

He picks up the glass, and Shido’s grin widens. 

“A toast, to Akechi Goro.” The look in Shido’s eyes is nothing short of fucking  _ predatory,  _ and his gaze is glued on Goro. “Congratulations on your first successful hit. You’re quickly proving to be a useful ally to me.” 

“...A toast.” Akechi puts the glass to his lips and knocks it all back in one go. He does not hesitate. 

The taste is probably the worst thing he’s ever tasted in his life, and the liquid singes his throat. He starts to cough, and he can hear that Shido is laughing,  _ again. _ His face feels a bit hot and flushed already, and the taste continues to linger and burn on his tongue. But he monitors his reactions as soon as the burn lessens enough to become bearable, staying careful and measured despite the way he felt his inhibitions began to melt. 

“It’s— certainly strong,” Akechi gives an awkwardly polite laugh- it’s getting a bit hard to force the words past his lips, funnily enough. 

He’s not an idiot. He’s certain that the alcohol tolerance of a fifteen year old malnourished former foster kid must not be very high. But god, he’d be absolutely damned if he let Shido know how easily this could affect him. Being weak in front of this man was not an option. 

“It’s expensive. We treat ourselves well here.” Out of the corner of his eye, Akechi can see Shido pouring him another glass. “Have some more. It won’t hurt.” 

Akechi doesn’t want another drop of that to touch his lips for the rest of his life, yet he’s well aware that he doesn’t have a choice. Apprehension squeezes at his heart. Despite it all, he’s  _ not _ a cowardly child. If he can kill a woman and ruin the life of her daughter, surely he can handle a few drinks. 

A second drink turns into a third. And a fourth, and maybe a fifth. It’s hard to keep track. 

They each taste like shit. He doesn’t say a word about that, just slams them back and thanks Shido for his kindness and generosity. 

He feels fine, surprisingly enough. His face still feels a bit hot, a bit numb, but much nothing else. He’s fidgeting with his hands again in his lap, and he can feel himself teetering forward. He’s fine. It seems his tolerance is better than he expected. Akechi is almost a bit proud of himself for doing so well. 

He looks over to Shido for some sign of approval, but- it’s strange. He can’t see Shido’s face that well anymore from where he’s sitting across the desk. His vision blurs at the edges and unfocuses, as if there’s a thick fog settling over his brain. 

The room feels like it’s swaying, and can barely hear the thousandth round of Shido’s laughter over the sound of his own heartbeat. There’s a pleasant sort of warmth blooming in his chest and spreading through his body, and it feels nicer than that shitty, gross warmth he felt when Shido praises him earlier. This is so much better. 

“Well, Sh..Shido-San.” His tongue feels like lead in his mouth. “I think I should probably be going now,” he slurs out, giggling. His maroon eyes are glassy and cloudy, and his skin is buzzing. He feels good. 

As soon as he gets out of the chair, his body lurches forward, and Goro barely catches himself on the back of the chair. It’s hard to walk- hard to stand, too. His legs feel like jelly.  When he looks back, Shido’s gaze is unimpressed. The warmth in his chest dies. He needs to try harder- he can’t be  _ that _ drunk already. He can’t look like a child in front of Shido. Akechi clears his throat and tries again, shakily removing himself from the back of the chair he was holding onto. He stumbled as soon as he wasn’t holding onto anything, tripping over his feet. 

There was a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, catching him from falling. He didn’t even know when Shido had come up from his side of the desk, let alone get close enough to catch him. The scent of alcohol is heavy in the air, and Goro can’t tell if it’s from him or from Shido. 

Akechi looks up at Shido with innocuous confusion, eyes wide. He looks like a child. The look he gives his father is not the look of a person who’d just taken a life. 

Shido looked at him with narrowed eyes, harsh and critical and  _ dangerous _ , and Akechi felt another rush of fear coursing through his veins. 

“Ahaha… ’m sorry for making a mess like that…” he slurs his words out even worse than before, and hopes that Shido can’t pick up on the fear in his voice when the man leans in closer. “But I have to.. get going. I… ‘m have… school tomorrow, Shido-San…” 

The room is swaying and shaking again, and he’s so dizzy that he thinks he might pass out. When he feels his legs giving way beneath him, he doesn’t fall. Instead, the grasp on his wrist gets so much tighter that it’s starting to hurt.

“Leaving so soon, Akechi?” There’s a smirk on the man’s face, dangerous and disgusting. 

It’s funny. Shido thought that Akechi would spill all of his stupid little plans once he was drunk, but this was turning out to be a much better outcome. The man smiles again, grotesque and awful, and the boy in his grasp is none the wiser.

“My apologies-“ It’s becoming almost impossible for Akechi to say anything coherent anymore. “...’m just… gonna go home, okay? It’s...getting late…”

Shido yanks his wrist forward, and he feels his body being limply forced along to wherever the man wants to take him. His feet barely feel like they’re touching the ground anymore. 

He offers no resistance as his body is bent over the desk.

He feels his face being slammed into the cool desk, so harshly that the pain was able to cut through the pleasantly warm numbness on his face. A weak whine spills from his lips, and he hears Shido scoff behind him. He doesn’t know what’s happening.  “...Shido-San….?” He asks eventually, words starting to blend together. “What are you—“ 

The words die on his lips once he feels the man grinding against him, a barely-hard cock up against his ass. There’s a hand snaking around his waist and unzipping his pants- and in his drunken stupor, he realizes all too late what’s going to happen to him, albeit barely. His mind is still trying to catch up. He’s holding onto his consciousness by a thread at this point. 

He squeaks out, wincing when Shido pulls his pants down to his ankles, shivering slightly from the cold air hitting him. “Shido-San, please—“ 

“Be quiet.” A hand hooks under his boxers, and Akechi seizes up completely. 

And he feels himself fading already, too drunk and too tired to struggle. “Please…. ‘m just… wanna go home, sir…” Akechi’s begging spilled from his lips, drunken and slurred and terrified all at once.

No other words came, only another scoff as Shido removes his boxers, exposing the boy’s soft cock. Akechi didn’t even notice once it happened. 

A hand brushes past his cock, and he lets out a weak moan without realizing it. His mind is swimming, swimming in inebriation and a small, mounting spark of pleasure. He faintly hears Shido unbuckling his belt behind him, and he shudders, but he can’t tell if it’s from anticipation or excitement or fear anymore. 

“A whore like you should know your place. Just because I let you work with me doesn’t make you an equal to me.” Shido says, harshly, coldly, unlovingly. A harsh slap to Akechi’s ass earns another drunken moan from the boy, and Shido looks disgusted. “Such a child, already drunk. You’re pathetic.” 

Akechi still does not struggle, does not resist. He can barely keep his eyes open. His cock stirs slightly, beginning to harden up from the pain and degradation that is barely reaching Akechi’s mind. “...pathetic…” he mindlessly repeats, drool pooling in his mouth and dripping onto the desk. 

“You’re seriously getting hard to this? God, you’re even more of a whore than I was expecting.” Just like his mother. Shido doubts Akechi will be as good of a fuck as she was, though. 

He places his hands onto the boy’s hips, holding him down- Akechi is surprisingly light, he’s noticing. Shido barely had to use any force to keep him down. Perfect for him. He’ll be easy to subdue if he starts struggling. But judging by how much Akechi seems to like it, he doubts there’ll be any struggling at all. Of course he likes it. 

“...no… Shido-san,” he babbles out, mind catching up in pieces with what’s about to happen. “...please, you can’t, don’t…” He’s scared. He’s scared and so many pieces of him don’t know why he’s scared, but all of him knows that he should be. “...stop it.. please.” 

Shido doesn’t listen. Akechi probably should not have expected him to. 

There is no warning when Shido slams his cock into Akechi’s entrance, bottoming out in a single rough thrust. 

Akechi lets out a drunken noise, halfway between a scream and a moan. He feels himself being torn away from his thoughts, feels the world fogging up and fading. It hurts, it fucking  _ hurts, _ the stretch is agonizing and it’s painful and awful and it feels so, so  _ good.  _

A detached, separated part of his mind watches.  _ Your father is fucking you right now.  _

“You’re disgusting. I’m barely getting off to this, you know,” Shido sneers, tightening his grip on Akechi’s hips and thrusting into the boy ruthlessly. “I have to imagine I’m fucking someone worth my time to even stay hard.”

And it’s clear that Shido isn’t doing this to give Akechi any pleasure at all, too. It’s rough and it’s painful and it’s horrible and Akechi wants to die. 

Yet Goro’s cock twitches in interest, hard and dripping against the desk as he lets out a high-pitched whine. He hates it, hates the stirrings of pleasure building in his body. The rational part of himself is watching this and screaming, because  _ that’s your father, your father’s cock is in your ass right now, your own father is fucking you right now.  _

Shido isn't even looking at him. It’s nicer to pretend that it’s just a hole he’s fucking into now, rather than look at the disgusting thing bent over the desk. At least he’ll be able to stay hard if he doesn’t look. Akechi was a better fuck than Shido was expecting, though. 

“So damn tight…I’m surprised. Are you a virgin, Akechi?” Despite his disgust, the idea of taking this thing’s virginity did turn Shido on just a bit more. 

With his inhibitions gone, Akechi can’t force out a lie. The sober, conscious part of his mind doesn’t want to tell Shido the truth, but the part of him that doesn’t know what’s being done to him speaks before he thinks. “No…I’m not…” The foster parents throughout the years made sure he wasn’t kept a virgin for long. 

Shido scowls again, slapping Akechi’s ass again with a low growl. Akechi only weakly whimpers in painful pleasure again, and it makes Shido’s reaction sour even more. “Of course you’re not, fucking slut. I bet you give it up for the first man who looks in your direction.”

His thrusts grow more punishing, more rough and more painful. Moans wantonly spill from Akechi’s lips, and he’s painfully hard at this point.  _ Your own father is fucking you and you’re moaning, you’re fucking moaning.  _

“Please, no— Shido-San, stop it, please—“ Akechi’s slurred begging falls on deaf ears. 

“Wasting my booze on a cheap slut like you. You should apologize for wasting my time. You’re not even a good fuck.” Shido continues his degradation, feeling the hole underneath him clench and squirm around his cock. He wants to see this toy fucking  _ break. _

Akechi merely closes his eyes and says nothing. It’s overwhelming, it’s too much, he’s going to die right here. He’s dimly surprised that he’s still even conscious anymore, and he still feels seconds away from passing out. 

Shido grows rougher ever still, and Akechi can’t stop himself from moaning and crying out again. “I told you to apologize. Hurry up,” he sneers. 

”Sorry, sir—“ Akechi gasps out, wincing. His mind is slipping again, he’s losing his grip, he’s slipping away into a corner of his mind that he hates. “I’m sorry—“ 

“Not enough. Apologize again. I deserve more than your half-assed sorries.” Shido can feel Akechi trembling around him, can feel that the boy is shaking with fear and what he supposes must be arousal as well. Akechi was enjoying this, judging by how hard he was from getting fucked. 

“I-I’m sorry, daddy—“ The words slip out before he can think. Akechi doesn’t know what he’s saying, all he knows is that he wants this to stop and he wants this to continue forever. The enticing lull of subspace and the hum of alcohol that’s barely letting him stay conscious were just too much for him. “I’m sorry for being bad, daddy, I won’t do it again—“ 

Shido almost stops completely. Holy  _ shit.  _

He can’t tell if the kid just blew his secret on purpose, or if he’s been pushed so far into drunken submission that he doesn’t know what the hell he’s saying anymore. But it’s enough to add to his arousal, seeing this arrogant bratty hole finally start to submit. His lips curl up in a disgustingly cruel smirk. “Go on. Tell daddy how sorry you are.” He begins thrusting into the hole again, rougher than ever before. 

“‘M.. really sorry daddy,” Akechi’s slurred words were punctuated by his gasping and moaning. “I’m sorry for being such a slut, I’m sorry for being bad, I’ll be good for you, I promise—“

“Fuck,” Shido curses under his breath, seeing this toy begging underneath providing a power trip that’s a good enough replacement for his disgust at fucking this thing. At least Akechi looks like a girl from behind at some angles. “If you’re really sorry, you’ll let me punish you.” 

“I am sorry, please…” Akechi babbles out, mind fogging up even more from pleasure. He’s so close already, dripping more precome onto the desk. “Please, be gentle, daddy…” 

“You don’t deserve gentle,” Akechi can barely hear Shido anymore. He can barely feel it when Shido places his hands down on his own hips again. “Whores like you deserve worse.” 

Shido slams into him again, harder and more painful than he did before, and Akechi  _ screams _ . It hurts, it hurts so much, it hurts and it feels like he’s being torn apart from the inside. The intrusion burns his rim, his hips are gripped hard enough to bruise. It hurts and he wants it to stop. 

His mind feels like it’s in pieces, scattered. He can’t think. The fog clears and thickens all at once, and all he can think of is making it stop. “No- please… said I was sorry, daddy please please don’t do this—” Akechi’s drunken body finally allowed him to weakly struggle. There are tears running down his face, dripping onto the desk. “Stop it, I’ll be good, please, stop it, it hurts…” 

The pathetic struggling was enough to kill Shido’s arousal immediately. It’s annoying when whatever cocksleeve he has bent over his desk decides to start struggling, especially when it’s one as disgusting as this one. “If you won’t take your punishment, then fine,” Shido sounds cruel, taunting. He pulls out of Akechi with a disgusted expression. 

Akechi doesn’t make a sound or move for what feels like years to him. His eyes are squeezed shut and the tears just won’t stop. He doesn’t want Shido to fuck him and he never has, but it felt so good, and he wants to keep feeling good, he wants to  _ be _ good, he wants to come for daddy, he wants to die. 

A sharp whine finally left Akechi’s lips. He was so, so close, so close to coming, and it felt so good and it hurt so much at the same time and he’s  _ close.  _

“No keep going you have to keep going daddy i’m so close please please I need it I need you—“ The begging clumsily tumbles from his mouth and he needs Shido, he needs this man’s cock in him. 

“No. You’re not even a good hole. I have no reason to fuck you,” Shido taunts again, his voice cruel and awful. “I should just leave you here, hard and needy. It’s what you deserve.” 

“ _ Please  _ you have to fuck me please sir I want you to keep fucking me…” Akechi distantly feels himself slipping again, slipping away into a blur of intoxication and submission and he wants to hold on to himself but he can’t, all he can focus on is how he needs Shido to fuck him until he finally cums. 

“You’re not worth my time,” Shido scowls, slapping the boy’s ass and watching him writhe, another obscene moan leaving the thing's mouth. 

“I am worth it, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good hole for you, I’ll be as good as you want me to be,  _ please.” _ Goro is still crying, and it’s getting worse, he feels so empty, he feels like nothing and everything at the same time. 

Shido scoffs and lines himself up with Akechi’s entrance again. “Pathetic whore. Begging for my cock like this. You’re lucky I’m kind enough to give it to you.” He slams himself into Akechi, and the hole tightens so much that it almost makes it worth it to keep fucking this thing. “You should say thank you to daddy for being so nice to you.” 

“Thank you daddy thank you thank you so much for fucking a whore like me—“ Akechi can barely get the words out through his tearful moaning, the pain even worse than before. Shido is thrusting into him so ruthlessly that the desk is shaking, the world is shaking. “Daddy, it hurts,” he whines, cutting off his words with another loud moan. 

“Take it. You begged for daddy to fuck you, and you still complain? Selfish brat. I should stop again,” the man threatens, taking a sick sense of pleasure in the way Akechi seizes up at the threat. 

“No please don’t stop again please don’t stop I feel so good daddy I’ll be good for you I’ll be good…” Akechi can’t breathe, he’s falling and he’s dying. The idea of Shido stopping again and not letting him cum is too much to bear, he’d be good for daddy so daddy would let him cum. “...’M so close, daddy…” 

A low groan left Shido’s throat. Perhaps hearing Akechi beg for his father’s cock was more arousing than he thought. And the idea of feeling how tight Akechi gets when he cums is enough to perhaps make this disgusting hole somewhat worth his time. “Cum for daddy. Cum for me, you whore. Make it worth my while to keep fucking you.” 

It was all Akechi needed, his daddy’s encouragement to cum all over the desk with a scream of pleasure and pain. 

Shido could help but let out a low moan once he felt Akechi tighten around him. Perhaps Akechi could become a better hole with some training. 

Warmth lit up in Akechi once he heard the sound, because he made daddy moan, he made daddy feel good. He whimpers when Shido pulls out of him. Shido didn’t even cum inside his toy, his disgust at fucking this boy being too much, overpowering whatever pleasure he got from it. 

Akechi didn’t deserve it, anyway. 

"You enjoyed that, didn't you. You just came, Akechi. You're disgusting, coming like that. Of course you'd be into this, a whore like you."

Goro feels his mind clearing, barely. He feels like he’s coming back to himself through the haze of alcohol, in pieces, in fragments, in bits and parts that are slowly getting lucid enough to understand what’s just been done to him. He thinks he’s going to be sick. He thinks he’s going to die. His own father just fucked him.

_ You just begged for your father to fuck you. You just came on your father’s cock.  _

Shido pushes the boy off the desk, watching him limply fall to the ground. 

Akechi can’t breathe, he can’t think. He lays there, softening cock exposed, skin bare, he feels like every part of himself was just ripped out and showed to this man. 

“Get dressed. Are you just going to lay there, Akechi?” Shido snarls, hitting Akechi’s side with his foot to urge him on, as if he’s a dog and not Shido’s own son. 

With a shaky inhale, Akechi sits up and pulls up the pants gathered at his ankles. He doesn’t feel real. He doesn’t feel alive. His skin feels dirty, his body doesn’t belong to him anymore. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out and he can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol or something else, something worse. It still doesn’t feel real. This didn’t happen. This isn’t happening. 

“Don’t just sit there, either. Stand up. We won’t tolerate unprofessionalism here, Akechi.” 

Akechi follows orders like a dog, like a tool. He stands up despite the soreness and pain, despite his shaking legs. He looks over to Shido and awaits his next orders, obedient and terrified. 

Nothing feels real, still. He feels like he’s floating, like his feelings are covered in fog and cellophane, his skin buzzes and he feels himself losing his mind. 

A smirk stretches across Shido’s face again. It seems that the hole has learned its lesson, at least for tonight. He still looks hammered and he’s still swaying, but Shido couldn’t care less about him getting home. “I’ll see you here next week for another meeting.” 

And Akechi nods, as obedient as Shido wants him to be. 

“Yes, Shido-San. I look forward to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you hornytl for the willpower to keep me going through this 
> 
> twt is @badappplle . warning for 18+/dead dove content


End file.
